Линейка вампиров
Вампиры. Трупы-кровососы, вернувшиеся из могил, чтобы вкушать кровь живых. Монстры, обреченные на ад, но избегающие наказания, крадя чужую жизнь. Чувственные хищники, питающиеся невинными, сопротивляющимися — или, быть может, жаждущими этого? — мужчинами и женщинами. С начала времен люди говорят о вампирах — нежити, демонических духах в человеческих телах, трупах, восставших из могил, одержимых жгучей жаждой теплой крови. От Венгрии до Гонконга, от Нью-Дели до Нью-Йорка, люди по всему миру познали дрожь сладкого ужаса в ожидании деяний бродящих в ночи вампиров. Вампиры повсюду — в книгах, фильмах, телесериалах, видеоиграх, на одежде, даже на хлопьях для завтрака. Но это все — не более чем мифы, правда? Неправда. Вампиры бродили среди нас с доисторических времен. Они до сих пор бродят среди нас. Они вели тайную и великую войну с самых ранних ночей человеческой истории. И исход этой вечной борьбы может определить будущее человечества — или его окончательную гибель. Повествование Vampire: The Masquerade (VtM), игры в жанре повествования от компании White Wolf. Используя правила этой игры, вы и ваши друзья можете примерить роли вампиров и рассказывать истории о победах персонажей, их неудачах, темных деяниях и проблесках добра. В игре-повествовании игроки создают персонажей, используя правила из данной книги, а затем проводят этих персонажей через драмы и приключения, называющиеся (что логично) историями. Истории раскрываются как сочетание желаний игроков и указаний Рассказчика. Во многом повествование схоже с игрой «Расследуем убийство». Каждый игрок берет на себя роль персонажа (в данном случае, вампира) участвуя в своего рода театральной импровизации, говоря, то, что сказал бы вампир, и описывая то, что бы вампир сделал. Большая часть этого процесса происходит в свободной форме — игроки могут заставить персонажей говорить или делать все что угодно, пока диалог или действия соответствуют личности и способностям персонажа. Однако результат некоторых действий лучше определять посредством бросков кубиков и правил, представленных в этой книге. Если возникает конфликт между повествованием и правилами, побеждает повествование. Используйте правила так часто — или лучше, так редко — как вам нужно, чтобы рассказывать будоражащие кровь истории, полные ужаса, действия и романтики. Игроки и Рассказчики В игру Vampire лучше всего играть группой, или труппой, от двух до шести участников. Большинство этих людей должно быть игроками. Они создают персонажей-вампиров — воображаемых протагонистов, похожих на тех, кого можно найти в романах, фильмах и комиксах. В каждой труппе, впрочем, один человек должен быть Рассказчиком. Рассказчик не создает для себя отдельного персонажа. Вместо этого он является сочетанием режиссера, посредника, повествователя и судьи. Рассказчик создает драму, через которую игроки проводят своих персонажей, порождая силой своего воображения сюжеты и конфликты. Рассказчик также играет роли группы поддержки — союзников, с которыми персонажи взаимодействуют, и антагонистов, против которых персонажи сражаются. Рассказчик придумывает внешний антураж для истории — описания баров, ночных клубов, предприятий и других мест, посещаемых персонажами. Игроки решают, как их персонажи реагируют на игровые ситуации, но именно Рассказчик (с помощью правил) решает, преуспели ли персонажи в своих попытках и, если да, насколько. В конечном итоге, Рассказчик обладает правом принятия окончательного решения относительно любых событий, происходящих в игре. Пример Роб, Брайан, Синтия и Эллисон собрались поиграть в '''Vampire'. Роб, Брайан и Синтия — игроки: Роб играет барона де Хэвиллэнда, аристократа Вентру; Брайан играет Пальпу, Носферату из канализации; а Синтия играет Максин, уличную шпану из клана Бруха. Эллисон — Рассказчик, и она решила, что персонажи предстали пред вампирским князем города, чтобы понести наказание за кормление в запретной области.'' *''Элисон (описывая сцену): Комната, в которую вас притащили, большая, пышно обставленная, и в ней хватает мотивов различных эпох — от итальянского Возрождения и до Возрождения гарлемского. Свечи на огромном железном канделябре отбрасывают блеклый свет на ниши с картинами и статуями. Впрочем, у вас нет времени смотреть по сторонам, так как вас поторапливает боевик князя, лорд Максвелл, грубо подталкивая к большому дубовому креслу — почти что трону. Кажется, тени сгущаются вокруг внушительной фигуры, сидящей там, властной, неподвижной и смотрящей на вас пламенеющими глазами.'' *''Элисон (снова, теперь говоря за князя): «Более века я поддерживаю порядок в моем домене. Подобно бережному садовнику, я наблюдал, как этот город из деревни вырастает в процветающий метрополис. Я одолел анархов и расстроил происки Черной Руки. Какое безрассудство побудило вас, щенки, нарушить мои законы? Отвечайте быстро, или я лично проткну вас кольями и оставлю ждать поцелуя Солнца!»'' Теперь игроки могут выбирать, что им делать: *''Роб (говоря за Барона де Хавиллианда): «Милорд, я убежден, что произошло какое-то недоразумение, так как мои коллеги и я…»'' *''Синтия (говоря за Максин): «Не смей разговаривать со мной, ты, малокровный тунеядец! К черту твои правила, фашистский хрен! Это 20-й век, и я буду ходить, куда захочу!»'' *''Элисон (описывая не слишком радостную реакцию князя): Пальцы князя заметно сжимаются на ручках трона, и тихое шипение вырывается из его горла.'' *''Брайан (описывая действия персонажа): Великолепно, Максин! Я избегаю взгляда князя и оглядываюсь по сторонам. Есть ли тут какая-нибудь колонна, тень или другое место, где я могу спрятаться? Если есть, я использую Затемнение (магическая способность невидимости) чтобы смыться отсюда.'' Дальнейшие события зависят от действий игроков и решений Рассказчика. Как вы видите, каждый игрок управляет действиями и речью своего персонажа. Хотя, именно Элисон, Рассказчик, определяет реакцию князя на слова или действия персонажа; именно Элисон, говоря за князя, отыгрывает реакцию князя; и именно Элисон решает, удаются или нет действия персонажей — если таковые производятся. Игры живого действия Большинство игр в Vampire происходят за столом, и игроки описывают, что их персонажи говорят и делают. Впрочем, игра также может происходить посредством «живого действия». Этот захватывающий способ игры схож с театром импровизаций, в котором игроки одеты как их персонажи и отыгрывают действия персонажей, словно они — актеры. Таким образом, вместо того, чтобы сказать «Мой персонаж подходит к столу и берет древний документ» вы, игрок, действительно подходите к соответственно декорированному столу и берете «древний документ» (возможно, реквизит, созданный Рассказчиком — например, кусок бумаги, чтобы придать ему вид старого, обожженный по краям и присыпанный пылью). Рассказчик по-прежнему управляет событиями и ведет сюжет; Рассказчик описывает окружающую обстановку, следит за трудностями, с которыми сталкиваются персонажи, и может остановить действие в любое время. В «живой» ролевой игре обычно не используются кубики; для определения результатов действий используются альтернативные системы, вроде тех, что описаны в линейке продуктов Театр Глаз и Ума от Белого Волка. Исход большинства ситуаций определяется посредством отыгрыша и решений Рассказчика. Меры предосторожности Требуется соблюдать некоторые правила, чтобы живое действие было безопасным и интересным для всех участников и зрителей. В отличие от прочих правил в данной книге, этим правилам требуется следовать. * Без рук: Точка. Все бои и физическое взаимодействие должны производиться посредством кубиков и других абстрактных систем. Игрок никогда не должен бить, хватать или иным образом трогать кого-либо в ходе игры. Это обязанность Рассказчика — приостановить игру, если кто-нибудь становится чересчур буйным. * Никакого оружия: реквизит вроде шляп, старинных костюмов и тростей отлично подходит для живой игры. Оружие — нет. Точка. Никаких ножей, мечей и ничего, что даже отдаленно напоминает огнестрельное оружие. Не используйте даже деревянные мечи, водяные пистолеты или пластиковое оружие. Если ваш персонаж должен носить «оружие», возьмите бумажную карточку и напишите на ней «пистолет» или «меч», или что угодно; если начинается бой, покажите карточку Рассказчику, который определит ее использование в бою. * Играйте в указанном месте: Живая игра должна проводиться дома или в ином подходящем месте. Не вовлекайте посторонних наблюдателей в игру, и убедитесь, что каждый, кто находится в указанном месте или проходит по нему, полностью понимает, чем вы занимаетесь. Игра может выглядеть подозрительно, даже пугающе, для тех, кто не знает, что происходит. Не пытайтесь ошарашить или напугать прохожего; это не только необдуманно, но может также привести к заслуженному наказанию. * Знайте, когда следует остановиться: Если Рассказчик объявляет приостановку или иной перерыв в действии, останавливайтесь немедленно. Рассказчик все же является окончательным судьей по всем событиям в игре. А также, если игра на эту ночь закончена, вынимайте свои клыки и отправляйтесь на покой. * Это всего лишь игра: Живое действие — для развлечения. Если соперник побеждает, если персонаж умирает, если планы летят к чертям — это не конец света. Иногда народ любит собраться вместе вне игры и поговорить о ней — скажем, группа игроков из котерии новообращенных собирается в пиццерии пожаловаться на своих сиров — и в этом нет ничего плохого. Но позвонить своему соклановцу в четыре утра, чтобы попросить помощи в проблемах с примогеном — это уже слишком. Помните, все занимаются этим лишь забавы ради! * И последнее: Живое действие может стать одним из лучших повествовательных переживаний, если подано здраво и ответственно. Мы не шутим насчет этих «здраво и ответственно», ребята. В живом действии вы — актер, так что от вас требуется относиться к себе и окружающим с величайшим тщанием, достоинством и уважением. Эта игра точно не имеет отношения к «настоящему» питью крови, охоте, сражениям или действиям эротического характера. Вы — не вампир, вы всего лишь играете в игру. Источники вдохновения Vampire, разумеется, отдает должное давнему и бурно развивающемуся жанру. Вампирская и готская субкультура то расцветает, то увядает в глазах общественности, но неизменно жива (или - немертва) и дает жару. Нижеперечисленное оказало серьезное влияние на Vampire: The Masquerade и Мир Тьмы. Литература *"Дракула" Брэма Стокера *"Интервью с вампиром", "Вампир Лестат" и "Королева Проклятых "Энн Райс *"Потерянные души" Поппи З. Брайта *серия "Некроскоп" Брайана Ламли *"Голод" Уитли Страйбера *"Я - легенда" Ричарда Мэтьюсона. *Вампиры фигурируют в романтической поэзии Байрона, Шелли и Бодлера. *А также наведайтесь в библиотеку и прочитайте какие-нибудь страшные старые мифы и легенды о вампирах по всему миру. Кинематограф Вампиры также отметились и в кино. "Дракула" Белы Лугоши и немой "Носферату" Мурнау - дедушки жанра. В список других хороших (или хотя бы занимательных) фильмов входят "Голод", "Перед темнотой", "Вамп", "Потерянные мальчики", "Салемов удел", фильмы ужаса с Кристофером Ли и аниме "Охотник на вампиров Ди"; "Дракула" Кополлы - не лучший в смысле сюжета, но роскошно поставлен. Из несерьезного могут весьма позабавить "Баффи – истребительница вампиров" и "От заката до рассвета". Ухватить настроение Мира Тьмы помогут "Бегущий по лезвию бритвы", "Бэтмэн " Тима Бертона (лишь первый фильм), "Молчание ягнят", "На игле", "Нью Джек Сит" и большинство фильмов Хичкока. Редакции VtM Vampire: The Masquerade пережили четыре редакции правил. Первая редакция 1991 год * Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook. * Vampire Storytellers Screen. * Players Guide. * Succubus Club. * Chicago by Night. * Blood Bond. * Ashes to Ashes. * Alien Hunger. * Blood Nativity. 1992 год * Who's Who Among Vampires: Children of the Inquisition. * Vampire Storytellers Handbook. * Milwaukee by Night. * Hunters Hunted. * Clanbook: Brujah. * Awakening: Diablerie Mexico. Вторая редакция 1992 год * Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition. * Vampire Storytellers Screen Second Edition. * Players Guide to the Sabbat. * A World of Darkness: The Pronised Lands. 1993 год * Players Guide Second Edition. * Storytellers Handbook to the Sabbat. * Dark Colony. * Under a Blood Red Moon. * Clanbook: Nosferatu. * Clanbook: Malkavian. * Clanbook: Gangrel. * Chicago by Night Second Edition. * Book of Nod. * Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain. * Berlin by Night. * Anarch Cookbook. * Book of the Damned. * Dark Alliance: Vancouver. * Chaos Factor. 1994 год * Clanbook: Toreador. * Dark Prince. * New Orleans by Night. * Clanbook: Tremere. * Kindred Most Wanted. * Clanbook: Ventrue. * Los Angeles by Night. * Elysium. * Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand. 1995 год * The Inquisition. * Giovanni Chronicles I: The Last Supper. * D.C. by Night. * Clanbook: Tzimisce. * Clanbook: Setites. * Clanbook: Assamite. * House of Secrets. * Prince of the City. * Masquerade of the Red Death Trilogy Vol.1: Bloodwar. * Masquerade of the Red Death Trilogy Vol.2: Unholy Allies. 1996 год * Prince's Primer. * Giovanni Chronicles II: Blood & Fire. * Clanbook: Lasombra. * Masquerade of the Red Death Trilogy Vol.3: The Unbeholden. * Chicago Chronicles Volume 1. * Book of the Kindred. * Chicago Chronicles Volume 2. * Chicago Chronicles Volume 3. * Montreal by Night. 1997 год * Ghouls: Fatal Addiction. * Viennese Blood: Vienna by Night. * Clanbook: Ravnos. * Clanbook: Giovanni. * The City, The Blood, The Death: Frankfurt by Night. * Diablerie. * Cities of Darkness Volume 1. * Cities of Darkness Volume 2. * Cities of Darkness Volume 3. 1998 год * Revelations of the Dark Mother. * Giovanni Chronicles III: The Sun Has Set. * A World of Darkness Second Edition. * World of Darkness: Hong Kong. Пересмотренная редакция 1998 год * Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition. * Vampire Storyteller Companion. 1999 год * Giovanni Chronicles IV: Nuova Malattia. * Time of Thin Blood. * Transylvania Chronicles III: Ill Omens. * Guide to the Camarilla. * Clan Novel 1: Toreador. * Guide to the Sabbat. * Children of the Night. 2000 год * Clanbook: Ventrue Revised Edition. * Vampire Storytellers Handbook Revised Edition. * Transylvania Chronicles IV: The Dragon Ascendant. * Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised Edition. * Nights of Prophecy. * Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy. * Clanbook: Brujah Revised Edition. * Clanbook: Malkavian Revised Edition. * Clan Novel 11: Brujah. * Clanbook: Gangrel Revised Edition. * Clan Novel 12: Tremere. * Predator & Prey 1: Vampire. * Clanbook: Toreador Revised Edition. * Clan Novel 13: Nosferatu. * Clanbook: Tremere Revised Edition. * Clanbook: Assamite Revised Edition. 2001 год * Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised Edition. * Clan Novel Trilogy Tremere 1: Widow's Walk. * Clanbook: Followers of Set Revised Edition. * Clanbook: Giovanni Revised Edition. * Clanbook: Ravnos Revised Edition. * Midnight Siege. * Gilded Cage. * Sins of the Blood. * New York by Night. * Cairo by Night. * Clanbook: Lasombra Revised Edition. * Clan Novel Trilogy Tremere 2: Widow's Weeds. 2002 год * Blood Sacrifice: The Thaumaturgy Companion. * Guide to the Anarchs. * Clan Lasombra Trilogy 1: Shards. * Clan Tremere Trilogy 3: Widow's Might. * Archons and Templars. * Havens of the Damned. * Clan Lasombra Trilogy 2: Shadows. * Encyclopaedia Vampirica. * Mexico City by Night. * Clan Lasombra Trilogy 3: Sacrifices. 2003 год * State of Grace. * Caine's Chosen: The Black Hand. * Counsel of Primogen. * Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom. * Clan Brujah Trilogy 1: Slave Ring. * Succubus Club: Dead Man's Party. * Chaining the Beast. * Lair of the Hidden. * Clan Novel Saga Vol. 1: The Fall of Atlanta. * Players Guide Revised Edition. * Clan Brujah Trilogy 2: The Overseer. * Red Sign. * Clan Novel Saga Vol. 2: The Eye of Gehenna. * Ventrue Chronicle. * Brujah Clan Novel 3: The Puppet Masters. 2004 год * Gehenna. * Gehenna: The Final Night. * Clan Novel Saga Vol. 3: Bloody September. * Clan Novel Saga Vol. 4: End Games. 2010 год * VTM/VTR: Vampire Translation Guide. 2011 год * Paths of Storytelling: Vampire. Редакция 20 годовщины 2011 год * Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition. * Dust to Dust. 2012 год * V20 Companion. 2013 год * Children of the Revolution. * Hunters Hunted 2. 2014 год * Anarchs Unbound. * Rites of Blood. * Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition Screen. 2015 год * Lore of the Clans. * Dread Names Red List. 2016 год * Ready Made Characters. * Ghouls and Revenants. * Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal'Mahe'Ra. 2017 год * Lore of the Bloodlines. 2018 год * Beckett's Jyhad Diary. Пятая редакция 2018 год *Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition Corebook. *Prince's Gambit. *Camarilla. *Anarch. 2019 год *Chicago by Night 5th Edition. Редакции MET 1994 год * The Masquerade Second Edition. 1996 год * Laws of the Night. 2013 год * V20 Mind's Eye Theatre. Редакции VAV В линейке, посвященной вампирам в Мире Тьмы выходило несколько книг о каинитах Викторианской эпохи. Серия называлась Victorian Age: Vampire. Выпускалась с 2002 по 2003. 2002 год * Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook. * Victorian Vampire Trilogy 1: A Morbid Initiation. * London by Night. * Sunset Empires (Восточные сородичи). 2003 год * Victorian Age Trilogy 2: The Madness of Priests. * Victorian Age: Vampire Companion. * Victorian Age Trilogy 3: The Wounded King. * Vampire by Gaslight. Редакции Dark Ages VTDA Кроме того, существовала линейка, посвященная сородичам Темных Веков - Vampire: The Dark Ages. Книги этой линейки выпускались с 1996 до 2002. 1996 год * Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook. * Vampire: The Dark Ages Storyteller Screen. * Book of Storyteller Secrets. * Constantinople by Night. 1997 год * Clanbook: Cappadocian. * Clash of Wills. * Libellus Sanguinis 1: Masters of the State. * Liege, Lord and Lackey. * Three Pillars. * Transylvania by Night. * Dark Ages Companion. 1998 год * Libellus Sanguinis 2: Keepers of the Word. * Transylvania Chronicles 1: Dark Tides Rising. * Clanbook: Baali. * Transylvania Chronicles 2: Son of the Dragon. 1999 год * Clanbook: Salubri. * Jerusalem by Night. * Wolves of the Sea. * Cainite Heresy. * Fountains of Bright Crimson. * Erciyes Fragments. 2000 год * Libellus Sanguinis 3: Wolves at the Door. * Ashen Knight. * Blood & Silk. * Ashen Thief. * Wind from the East. * House of Tremere. 2001 год * Libellus Sanguinis 4: Thieves in the Night. * Veil of Night. * Bitter Crusade. * Iberia by Night. 2002 год * Ashen Cults. * Under the Black Cross. DAV Dark Age: Vampire - "пересмотренная" редакция VTDA. Выпускалась с 2002 по 2004. 2002 год * Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook. * Dark Ages Storyteller Companion. * Dark Ages Europe. * Road of the Beast. * Road of Kings. 2003 год * Right of Princes. * Road of Heaven. * Spoils of War. * Players Guide to Low Clans. * Road of Sin. * Players Guide to High Clans. * British Isles. 2004 год * Road of Humanity. VTDA V20 2015 год *Vampire: The Dark Ages 20th Anniversary Edition Rulebook. 2016 год *Tome of Secrets. Категория:Vampire